Nighttime Bloos
by johnnycdaman
Summary: (request for tate310) While their room is being renovated, Bloo, Eduardo, Wilt and Coco are forced into the tiny guest room. Bloo, of course, gets the worst sleeping situation, but can he turn that around?


Hey it me! This is my first Foster's story; I wrote this kind of quickly, I've had writer's block this whole this week and didn't know where to start. That combined with severe depression, is a rather horrid combination. Nonetheless, I managed to put together this one shot! I apologize in advance for the abrupt ending...hope you enjoy!

…

"Alright! Everything's set up!" Wilt called to up above him.

"Cococo cocococo!" Coco joined in.

Meanwhile, at the top of the stairs, Mac sat behind Bloo, who wearing a motorcycle helmet, was sitting on a large sled that the boy and his imaginary friend were eagerly waiting to drive down the long winded staircase; even if it was against Mr. Herriman's rules. But for the two best friends, breaking the rules was practically a career…

"Start the countdown!" Mac called to the bottom of the stairs, where Wilt, Coco, and Eduardo stood, not sure whether to be scared or amused by the spectacle that was about to take place.

"10…9….8…" Wilt began.

"Coco…coco…coco…" Coco continued.

"Cinco, quatro, tres," Eduardo joined in.

"Two…"

"ONE!" They all shouted at once, (except for Coco).

Mac backed up slowly with Bloo, who was more than excited to go flying down the stairs. He charged towards the top as fast as possible, and was just about to let go when-

"NO." An annoyed female voice interrupted sharply. This was followed by a chorus of 'Aww, boos' and disappointed sighs and 'cocoes' from Wilt, Coco, and Eduardo.

"AWWW….why…..?" The blue blob whined as he stared sadly out towards the staircase.

"Frankie!" Mac complained. "We've been planning this for days…" He groused.

"Why you always gotta ruin everything?" Bloo continued to whine.

"Look, I know you guys are imaginary, but if one of you ends up dying doing stuff like this, I'm the one Herriman's gonna yell at first," Frankie reproached, rolling her eyes. "Anyway, I have some news for you guys."

"Herriman's about to renovate all the bedrooms during the next week, so you, Wilt, Eduardo, Coco are gonna have to crash in the last guest room for a while."

"Wait, _all of us_? _In ONE bedroom_?" The blue blob gasped, as his three roommates made their way to the top of the stairs.

"Yeah, I know it's gonna stink, but it's only for a week. You should be used to it anyway, why are you even complaining about it?" Frankie countered.

"It's the LAST guest room!" Bloo complained. Mac raised an eyebrow.

"What's so wrong with the last guest room?" He inquired.

"It's way too small, it's like half the size of a normal bedroom, there's no air conditioning, it smells terrible…Literally everything that could possibly be wrong with a bedroom…" Here Bloo grabbed Mac by his shoulders, making the boy wince a little. "It has it!" He hissed quietly.

"Coco coco cococo co?" Coco asked.

"Well, you guys are gonna have to find some way to share the bed," Frankie answered flatly.

"Are you sure we can _share_ it?" Wilt cut in politely. "I mean, I'm sorry, but there's no way all four of us can fit in one bed."

"Si," Eduardo agreed. "All four no fit in one cama." He admitted shyly.

"Well, in that case, you guys could flip a coin, or play 'rock paper scissors' for it," Mac suggested. "Plus Coco here sleeps in a nest, so that's one problem solved."

"There's also a sleeping bag in the closet, one of you could have that," Frankie added.

"Cococo, cocococo," Coco suggested.

"Yeah, let's play 'rock paper scissors' for the bed," Wilt said to the remaining roommates.

"Ok, so: first place gets the bed, second place gets sleeping bag," Bloo replied, earning a quick agreement from Wilt and Eduardo.

The first 'rock paper scissors' set began.

"WHAT? How'd Eduardo beat _me?_ Eduardo doesn't do anything right!" Bloo protested sorely.

"Bloo!" Mac shushed in indignation. "You're gonna make him cry! _Again,_ " He silenced his blue friend, covering his mouth quickly.

"Haha!" Wilt chortled as he started off towards the guest room. "I get bed!" Luckily, Eduardo had not heard Bloo's remark about him, and was not at all fazed by the loss.

"This magnifico! Yo dormo in sleeping bag with Paco tonight!" He giggled to himself as he brushed past Mac and Bloo.

"This isn't fair!" Bloo whined. "Where am I supposed to sleep?! The crusty floor?!"

Frankie and Mac exchanged a look.

"Well there is _one_ solution…" Frankie thought quietly.

…

It was arranged later that night to have Bloo sleep in a desk drawer to avoid sleeping on the dirty floor. The drawer was small as ever, and while the shelf he was in was perfect for his size, it was nonetheless uncomfortable, and it was hard for him to fall asleep. This made him ten times more irritable.

Bloo looked down to find Wilt, snoring and saying "sorries" in his sleep. Coco was asleep in her nest from a corner of the room, and Eduardo was snuggling his pink stuffed rabbit, Paco, in a sleeping bag three feet away from the bed.

At last, he couldn't take anymore of this. He was going to sleep in the bed, whether the others liked it or not!

He managed to find a small spot, despite Wilt's enormous size, on the closest side of the bed to him. The dusty old drawer squeaked and rattled an awful symphony as the blue blob sat up quietly, being all the more careful to not wake his comrades.

"Gently...quietly..." Bloo whispered, inching slowly towards the bed.

Soon, he was halfway across the room. He crossed over Eduardo's sleeping bag, as his purple monstrous friend muttered Spanish phrases in his sleep. He finally made it to the bed, where his red friend was still fast asleep.

"Yesss…" Bloo rejoiced quietly. "Now, carefully…carefully…" He muttered as he set a perceived toe on the empty part of the bed. Unfortunately, the bed too was rather old, and squeaked like a bat as he set foot on it, rousing Wilt in front of him.

"DANG IT!" Bloo hissed as Wilt recognized the blue blob in front of him. "Bloo….?" He blinked sleepily. "Wha…What are you…doing…up so late?" He whispered with a yawn.

"Just forget it," Bloo muttered quickly. "I'm going back to the drawer anyway." He finished, making his way to his drawer.

"Wait," Wilt called. "Did you want to sleep here, or something?" Bloo froze.

"Wait, I _can_ sleep in the bed?" He asked in confirmation.

"Sure," Wilt confirmed. "Just make sure I don't crush, little buddy." He winked before he yawned loudly.

Bloo graciously, and quickly accepted his friend's offer before he could take it back. He yawned longly, and closed his eyes as he managed to snuggle in. "Night Wilt," He yawned.

"Night little buddy," Wilt answered sleepily.

"Hmmm…buenos noches." Eduardo muttered, slightly roused before falling fast sleep once more.

"Cocococo…" Coco finished as he readjusted herself in her nest.

And they all settled into a peaceful slumber, all four of them this time!


End file.
